El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Matt tiene prepara un regalo de cumpleaños para Mello. ¿Qué pasaría si ese regalo se arruina por "accidente"? A veces hay mejores regalos que un pastel de chocolate… Pero, ¿Qué le dará a Matt a Mello en su cumpleaños ahora que el pastel quedó arruinado? MxM/yaoi/LEMMON. ...¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) para Mello!


_**El mejor regalo de cumpleaños**_

* * *

**Holaaa! n_n ¿¡Cómo están!? OwO... Regreso yoo...~ (n_n)/ Con un LEMMON! OwO! Es el primer lemmon que escribo / Así que no sean malas u/u... Este fic lo tenía preparado para el cumpleaños de Mello, pero algo pasó que se me borró y tuve que volver a escribirlo _ Pero bueno, aunque me costó volveeeer a escribirlo, aquí está n_n ...Felicidades (atrasadas) para Mello n_n... Espero les guste este fic O/O... Como ya dije, es mi primer lemmon XD así que no me culpen si quedó algo extraño O/o... Solo espero mejorar con el tiempo n/n... Y advierto... Si NO te gusta el YAOI o el LEMMON... NOO leas esto -.- ...Yo se los advertí XD ...Bueno ahora si, les dejo el fic n/n**

* * *

***12 de diciembre, 8:30 p.m***

-Waaah! ¡Por fin acabé el pastel! – Decía Matt contemplando el "perfecto" pastel que se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo para el cumpleaños de su "amigo". (N/A: Ese pastel parecía que era para intoxicar a alguien XD)

-Claro… Después de 5 intentos fallidos, sin mencionar que uno casi se quema y explota. – Dijo Near tranquilamente observando el "pastel" que había hecho Matt.

Matt había llamado a Near para que este le ayudara con el pastel, pero Near solo observaba a Matt y le dictaba los pasos, dejando que el hiciera todo lo demás.

-Parece que valió la pena… Espero que a Mello le guste… - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía. Este llevaba puesto un delantal todo sucio de chocolate. Aparte de eso, tenía algo de chocolate embarrado en la cara.

Ambos vivían en un pequeño departamento. Compartían la habitación y al lado de su departamento, vivía Near.

Mello había estado ausente todo el día, arreglando unos asuntos de la mafia, que era donde trabajaba. A lo que Matt decidió aprovechar eso y prepararle un pastel de chocolate.

-Claro, como digas… …? - Decía el albino mientras volteaba a ver a Matt, que se había quedado dormido casi en el mismo instante en que terminó de preparar el pastel. - ¿Qué? ¿Se quedó dormido? ¿Y ahora qué? – Decía Near tratando de de despertar a Matt, sin mucho éxito.

-Bien… Supongo que probaré un poco el pastel que hizo Matt… -Dijo Near levantándose

tranquilamente del sillón donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el pastel.

- … -Near tomó un tenedor que estaba en la mesa y apenas y le arrancó un pequeño trozo al pastel, se lo llevó a la boca y segundos después… - …?! ¿Qué le puso Matt a este pastel…? ¿Acaso quiere intoxicar a Mello? – Tomó una servilleta y escupió el trozo de pastel que había probado. – Lo mejor para todos es simplemente tirar este pastel, ni siquiera es comestible, incluso tiene cascara de huevo… - Dijo Near tomando la charola donde estaba el pastel, abrió la ventana y lo tiró por ella.

- Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, si no, seguramente alguien moriría de dolor de estomago… - Dijo Near recostándose un poco en el sillón, para así, quedarse profundamente dormido. Después de todo, había soportado los gritos que daba Matt mientras hacía el pastel.

***11:15 p.m***

-Ngh… Mello…~ - Hablaba Matt entre sueños, cuando derrepente… - ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO! ¿QUÉ HORA ES? – Gritó despertando a Near.

-Son las… -Dijo Near tallándose un poco los ojos y mirando un reloj que había en la pared. – 11:15, Mello no tarda en llegar.

-Cierto, cierto… ¡Tenemos que ponerle un moño rojo al pastel! Y… - Habló a medias Matt, al darse cuenta de que el pastel ya no estaba en el lugar que lo había dejado. – Near, ¿Y el pastel…? – Preguntó algo preocupado Matt, volteando a ver a todos lados haber si veía algo.

Antes de que Near pudiera responder algo, Mello entró por la puerta de una manera algo escandalosa.

-¡Matt! Ya lleg...- No pudo terminar de hablar al ver que el albino se encontraba en SU departamento con SU Matt. Lo único que Mello hizo en ese momento, fue mirar a Near con odio y murmurar unos insultos apenas audibles. -¿Qué rayos hace este maldito enano aquí? – Soltó Mello, hablando con odio.

-Estaba… - Near no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Matt le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo más y que Mello se enterara de que había preparado un pastel para él y que "misteriosamente" se había perdido.

Mello estaba hirviendo de celos, ¿Qué demonios hacía Near en su departamento con Matt? ¿Y a esas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué Matt le tapó la boca Near antes de que pudiera explicar que estaba haciendo ahí? Miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pero lo único que sentía al tratar de descubrir la respuesta, solo eran celos, enojo y un dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba estar en paz.

-No pasó nada, Mello… Y parece que Near ya se tiene que ir… - Dijo Matt sonriéndole a Mello y empujando un poco a Near hacia la puerta del departamento. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Matt abrió la puerta y sacó a Near de la habitación, cerrando casi con un portazo la puerta, lo que dejó algo sorprendido a Near, pero este solo decidió irse a su departamento.

Lo que Matt no se fijó, es que le puso seguro a la puerta sin pensarlo. A decir verdad, no tenía planeado hacerle nada a Mello, pero prefirió ponerle seguro a la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera mientras ellos hablaban, o por lo menos mientras Matt intentaba explicarle a Mello lo que estaba haciendo Near ahí y el accidente del pastel.

-¿Qué rayos hacía Near aquí a esta hora? ¿Por qué no dejaste que él terminara de hablar y le tapaste la boca? – Mello empezó con su serie de preguntas, algo molesto y mirando al suelo.

-Eso verás… - Matt temía lo peor, que Mello malinterpretara las cosas y pensara que el hacía "cosas" con Near mientras él no estaba. Y aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así, no sabía como explicárselo.

-¿¡No crees que es demasiado sospechoso que Near esté despierto a esta hora y en NUESTRO departamento!? – Mello casi estaba gritando, en ese momento no podía pensar nada más, así que para tranquilizarse un poco, sacó un chocolate que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, le quitó la envoltura y lo mordió bruscamente.

-…Mello… Calma, no es lo que parece… Near solo…- Matt no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Mello lo interrumpió.

-Claro… ¿Entonces como explicas que no querías que el hablara y lo sacaste de esa manera de la puerta…? ¿¡A estas malditas horas!? ¡Seguramente se estaban revolcando mientras yo no estaba! – Gritó Mello de la nada, haciendo que un dolor se clavara en su pecho y en el de Matt.

-Mello… ¡Near solo estaba ayudándome a hacer un pastel de chocolate! Comoyonosabíacomohacerlolepe díayudaaNearyelvino, justocuandohabíaacabadoelpas tel, mequedédormidoynosupenadamás , soloquecuandodespertéyanoest aba. - Como Matt estaba desesperado, dijo eso demasiado rápido, haciendo que Mello entendiera apenas la mitad de lo que dijo.

-Haber… ¿¡Puedes explicármelo mejor, maldito perro!? – Mello seguía comiendo de su chocolate, algo enojado todavía. Pero justo cuando mordió un trozo pequeño de chocolate, Matt se acercó lentamente a Mello y se sentó junto a él en el sillón. Seguido de esto, lo besó, haciendo que Mello se sonrojada violentamente.

-…?! – Mello se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero apenas pasaron unos segundos, le correspondió a Matt el beso.

Lo que antes era un beso tierno, y apenas un roce de labios, se había convertido en algo que era mucho más que eso. Mello introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se sorprendiera un poco, pero olvidó todo rápidamente.

Ambos se habían olvidado completamente de todo, mientras disfrutaban del beso y del chocolate. El olor a chocolate de Mello, embriagaba a Matt, haciendo que perdiera el sentido de cualquier cosa. Cuando ambos se acabaron el chocolate, se separaron lentamente con las respiraciones agitadas y jadeando un poco.

"Matt es solo mío… Nadie me lo va a quitar a partir de ahora, y menos el maldito de Near… Él va a ser de MI propiedad." Pensaba Mello mientras comenzaba a besar y lamer el cuello a Matt mientras le metía las manos por debajo de la camisa y acariciaba su abdomen.

A Mello le comenzó a molestar la camiseta de Matt, por lo que trató de quitársela, con lo que Matt solo cooperó un poco alzando los brazos, para que así Mello pudiera sacarle la camiseta de una vez. Mello comenzó a lamerle un pezón a Matt, y con una mano le apretaba un poco el otro.

-M-mello… - Balbuceaba un poco Matt al sentir lo que estaba haciendo Mello.

Mello seguía haciendo lo mismo, hasta que comenzó a notar un leve bulto en el pantalón de Matt. Al ver esto, tumbó a Matt en el sillón, quedando Mello arriba de él. Seguido de esto, volvió a besar con algo de desesperación a Matt, mientras que con su rodilla presionaba un poco el miembro de su "amigo" por encima del pantalón, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente.

Mientras Mello seguía haciendo lo mismo, Matt le quitó el chaleco a Mello, para después abrazarlo por la cintura, juntándolo sus cuerpos a mas no poder. El rubio se separó de Matt para después rozarle con los labios el cuello, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera un poco al sentir el contacto. El suave contacto dejó de existir en unos pocos instantes, pues Mello comenzó a besar el cuello de Matt, dejando unas cuantas marcas rojizas, que no eran para nada discretas.

En ese momento, Matt estaba sintiendo sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, pero aún así le gustaban esas sensaciones, mucho.

Mello comenzó a lamerle de una manera algo provocativa desde el cuello haciendo que Matt se mordiera los labios, provocando cada vez mas a Mello, quien comenzó a bajar cada vez mas por su abdomen, recorriéndolo con su lengua dejando rastros húmedos, hasta llegasido de se encontraba su pantalón. Comenzó a bajarle el cierre, hasta bajárselo por completo, dejando a Matt solo en bóxers. Al notar el bulto que a Matt se le notaba, comenzó a dar suaves caricias y besando tortuosamente de vez en cuando, haciendo a Matt gemir cada vez mas fuerte.

Mello decidió dejar de torturar a Matt y le quitó de una vez por todas el boxer, dejando a Matt completamente desnudo. Se quedó contemplando el miembro de el pelirrojo por unos segundos, hasta que se lo metió por completo a la boca, comenzando a lamerlo, mientras que con ambas manos le tomaba de las caderas.

Así siguió por unos momentos más, hasta volver a subir hacia sus labios y volverlo a besar, mientras Matt trataba de quitarle el pantalón negro de cuero que Mello llevaba puesto. Una vez lo consiguió, se separó un poco de Mello y comenzó a lamerle la cara y a frotar un poco su miembro con el del rubio, haciendo gemir a ambos.

Mello se llevó a la boca 3 de sus dedos, comenzando a lamerlos como lo había hecho minutos antes con el miembro de Matt. Al sacarse los dedos de la boca, se relamió los labios y fue metiendo uno por uno sus dedos a la entrada algo estrecha de Matt, quien al principio comenzó a jadear un poco de dolor.

-Mello… M- me duele… - Decía Matt entre gemidos.

-Tranquilo… Relájate, prometo que no dolerá… - Decía Mello con tono cariñoso, pero a la vez le inspiraba confianza a Matt.

-B-bien… …! - Una vez Matt se fue acostumbrando, comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, pero no de dolor, si no de placer.

Cuando Mello decidió que Matt ya estaba listo, el mismo se sacó los boxers, aventándolos a alguna parte de el departamento e introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Matt, empezando a dar suaves embestidas, para que así Matt se acostumbrara. Aunque después de un rato, se fueron convirtiendo en embestidas rápidas y con mas fuerza de parte de ambos, haciéndolos gemir tan fuertemente que casi parecían gritos.

Ambos siguieron así, hasta que terminaron al mismo tiempo, agotados y dejándose caer en el sillón que había en aquél departamento.

Justo dieron las 12:00 a.m. Ya era 13 de diciembre.

-Feliz cumpleaños... Mello... Te amo... - Dijo Matt antes de quedarse dormido, abrazando al rubio.

-También te amo, Matt. - Casi murmuró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

***Por la mañana, 10:45 a.m.***

Ambos "amigos", se disponían a desayunar de unas crepas de chocolate que Matt había preparado antes de que Mello despertara, y que a decir verdad, era lo único que sabía cocinar. Ambos se encontraban tranquilamente en la mesa, disfrutando de las crepas, hasta que derrepente sonó el timbre.

-Matt, abre la puerta, soy yo. - Dijo Near tranquilo, del otro lado de la puerta.

Mello solo hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero no dijo nada, por lo que Matt se paró de donde se encontraba tranquilamente desayunando y le fue a abrir la puerta al albino.

-¡Near! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros? - Preguntó amablemente el pelirrojo, mientras le abría la puerta a Near y lo invitaba a pasar.

-No. Solo vine a avisarte que ayer yo fui quien se deshizo del pastel. Sin ofender, pero ese pastel sabía a vomito de ponie. - Decía Near tranquilo, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Waaah... Mi pastel... - Decía Matt mientras lloriqueaba un poco, pues se había esforzado mucho para hacer ese pastel.

-¿Pastel? - Preguntó con cara algo confundida el rubio.

-Siii... Es lo que trataba de explicarte ayer, había hecho un pastel de chocolate para tu cumpleaños, pero parece que Near lo tiró y por eso desapareció... - Decía Matt con cara de "Ups..."

-Matt... ¿No me digas que no se lo explicaste? Bueno, de todas formas no importa. Parece que arreglaron la discusión de ayer de "otras formas" - Dijo el albino con una sonrisa burlona. - Además, ayer no podía dormir, había unos ruidos extraños que se escuchaban en todo el departamento, y que al parecer venían de SU habitación... No sabía que tenían mascotas... - Dijo con tono burlón.

Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, NEAR! - Le gritó Mello, que estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

El resto del día se la pasaron igual... Mello amenazando, insultando y renegando de Near y Matt tratando de calmarlo... Pero aún así, después de todo, ese sin duda había sido, el mejor cumpleaños de Mello hasta ahora, uno que se la había pasado como nunca antes lo había hecho...

***FIN***

* * *

**Waaah por fin lo acabé / Es mi primer lemmon, como ya dije, así que no me maten O/O Espero les halla gustado n/n... Si les gustó dejen un review ewe... O si no jamás me animaré para volver a escribir otro lemmon D: Bueno... Sayonara y feliz víspera de navidad! (n/n)/**


End file.
